wolves and Bears
by DenMoother
Summary: One Shot: Layla, a night elf hailing from Darnassus wakes up to her home being burned down to the ground. This takes place after the events of WoT Chapter 2 and is her reaction to the aftermath.


Dark clouds formed in the sky outside. Layla woke up from a troubled sleep. The nightmare she had slowly faded from her mind. She rolled over onto her side. She smelled her husband's scent on the pillow next to her. The night elf smiles. She rolled out of bed. It had been eons since her and her husband had been called to war. The Alliance wouldn't be too happy with a Tauren in their midst. Layla had saved Garlock's life when she found him half dead in Silthus during a spy mission. The night elf had to keep him hidden from her group mates. The two of them grew close and soon got married a couple years after.

Layla went over to the window. A deep pit suddenly formed in her stomach. _Something isn't right._ She headed outside. She heard cannon fire in the distance. She changed into her flight forme. She took off flying into the trees. She flew to the top of the mountains in Moonglade. Fire rose in the distance. Her heart rate picked up. "no." She took off flying again. "no. No. NO!" Fireballs were being launched at the world tree. The night elf took shelter in one of the trees. "NOOOO!" The world tree turned into a smoldering shadow of ember. She watched in horror as her home was being burned. Memories of growing up in Darnassus flashed in her mind. "no." Tears formed in her eyes. Her legs felt weak. She tumbled out of the tree. She slammed into the bottom branches. She ended up hurting herself but she didn't care. She changed back into her normal forme. She burst into tears. Why Darnassus? Why her home of all places? Grief came over her in waves.

 _Surely Malfurion saved the rest of them, right? My family must be alive! They have to be! They must have left once the Horde attacked._

"Layla!"

"Layla!" shouted a familiar voice.

Layla opened one of her eyes. Her blue eyes locked with the deep green ones of her lover. A black-furred Tauren with a half-missing horn stared back at her. "Layla? What are you doing so far from the home?" he asked. Layla couldn't talk. Her throat dry. A painful lump prevented her from talking. Her reply came out in small sobs. Garlock picked Layla up gently. He rocked her back and forth. "how many?" she rasped.

"Darnassus is gone. As is Malfurion. I saw him escape with the priestess." Layla's eyes became misty from the tears. She buried her face in her lover's chest. " I need to see it." she rasps. Garlock looked down at her. "take me there." She grips his shirt. Garlock nods. He takes out the small gold whistle he had in his pocket. The one they used to call for Chi-Chi, their hippogryph. He put the whistle to his lips and blew. A sharp shrill went through the air.

Silence was met by the faint screech of a hippogryph. A black and grey creature came out from the spot in the trees. It landed by them. "Chi-Chi, take us to Darnassus." Garlock climbed on top of Chi-Chi all while keeping a firm hold on Layla. Layla buried her face in Garlock's back. Chi-Chi took off into the air.

Smoke continued to rise in the distance. Garlock looked to see Horde forces marching through Lor'danel. An anger welled up within him. This was all Slyvannas' doing. His fist clenched tightly on the reigns. He spotted Surfang amongst the crowd. He saw the shadows that had formed over his face. Chi-Chi flew too far for him to take a closer look. He could have sworn he saw a look of regret on his face.

The smell of burning wood was unmistakable. Branches began falling into the ocean depths. It wasn't going to be long before the whole tree collapsed into the water. They need to hurry. Chi-Chi flew over Rut-theran Village. Layla looked down. A cry escaped her lips. Bodies of dead hippogryphs were strewn across the ground. Bodies of fallen sententials and fellow villagers laid on the ground. The docks that once lead to Stormwind and the Exodar ruined by the raging inferno. Layla's body began to shake. "Chi-Chi! Hurry!" she yells. "please let us not be too late." she begs.

Chi-Chi flew upwards. She raced to dodge the falling branches. She reached the top of the tree. Darnassus laid in ruin. Layla cried out again. Chi-Chi landed near what used to be the Hippogryph nest. She shrieked seeing the dead bodies of her feathered friends. Layla hopped of Chi-Chi. She raced into the city. Garlock chased after her. "Layla!"

Dead bodies lined Layla's feet. Her knees felt weak again. She raced to a house in the corner of the city. She kicked the door opened. Her eyes widened. Her father laid clutching her little sister close. Layla fell to her knees. "Papa?" she gently touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes. He smiled at her. "Layla, you've grown up so much..." Layla could tell he was hurt. She reached onto her belt and pulled out a vial of red liquid. "here, drink this." she begs. Her father touched her hand gently. "it's too late. I can already feel Elune opening her arms up to me. I love you...Layla." He closed his eyes once again. Layla sat there. She sobbed into his shoulder.

Garlock finally managed to catch up with her. He saddened when he saw Layla clutching her father close. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "we have to go now." Layla sniffs. She kisses the top of her father's head. She gently laid him down again. She followed Garlock out of the house.

Chi-Chi flew them back to the Moonglade. Layla stayed quiet the whole flight home. Images of what she had seen flashed around in her head. _That Archdruid coward! After everything, I and my people have done for him!_ Her fist clenched. Tears spilled out of her eyes again. _I swear when I find you Malfurion..._

 _I'm going to make you pay..._

 **I really do hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. I couldn't help but not write it. I honestly thought the War of Thorns chapter 2 was sad.**

 **Read/Review**

 **and I will see you guys soon.**


End file.
